Forever Young
by Meine Welt
Summary: Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. DarkxSatoshi and KradxDaisuke. Sequel to Our Kingdoms HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: **Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary: **Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings: **well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know: **This _is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. (Long live the rare pairs!) Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

_**A/N**- Well, enough people asked for it, so here it is. The sequel to Our Kingdoms. XD; It was quite a debate but I was told, and I quote: "Holy mother of FRACK! You aren't just going to leave it like that are you?" unquote. While this was not in a review (nee-san doesn't review for me ;-;) I got the message. So, without further ado, I present to you: **Forever Young** the sequel to Our Kingdoms._

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed as villagers made their way quickly to the tavern. Word had spread that a new bard had come to town, bringing more books from the ruins of Solis. Many hoped that it would be the continuation of the story that another young bard had started and finished over six months ago. They hurried, leaving their tasks which could be done tomorrow in the daylight, hoping, wishing, wanting the end. The door to the tavern opened and closed so quickly that the owner soon found himself with no choice but to prop the door open for the crowds, lest someone accidentally run into the closing door. The room filled with anxious people, whispering quietly should the story start soon. The poor bard found himself the centre of attention as he waited for his pint of beer to arrive. He watched them, and they watched him. The silence was almost beginning to grow uncomfortable when a little girl squeezed her way through the crowd, muttering apologies and being very careful not to spill any beer from the pewter mug she held. Once she cleared the threshold, she hurried to the bard's table, setting the pint down carefully and looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Are you here to finish the story?" she asked quietly. The young man smiled softly and raised his eyebrows.

"What story is this?" he asked, almost seeming to string her along. She grinned and quickly told all about the story that the bard's predecessor had told. When she finished, the man laughed and with a grin replied.

"Why, yes, I am here to finish that exact story." And so he began.

_---200 years ago---_

Early morning fog rolled its way over the cliffs; the distant roar of the waves the only warning to those who wandered too close. Towards the east, the sun rose at its own pace, igniting the sea with its flames. One solitary figure leaned on the edge of a balcony, watching nature's rise from slumber, wondering if once he had watched the same display from different shores, from a different palace. A polite knock on the door shook him from his musings and he turned expectantly, knowing that the other would enter even without prodding. Indeed, the young maid entered shyly, curtsying to him.

"Sire, milady requests your presence at the breakfast table. She said you can refuse..." the girl trailed off as the man snorted. Like he could refuse Her Highness. Glancing once more at the fading fog and the rising sun, he nodded and followed the girl through the winding halls of Mercadia's palace. The dining hall was probably the most elaborate hall of the castle, partially due to the fact that this hall was where all social gatherings took place. It was here that the maid led the young man, and it was here that the Queen was all ready situated.

"Milady," the man said bowing slightly. She giggled lightly and shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that, Eiei?" She asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"It is only respectful, Queen Risa." Risa smiled at his politeness and gestured for him to sit down. Eiei did as he was subtly instructed as the maid bowed and left the room to fetch the food.

"I hope you rested well," Risa said, although her statement was more of a question. Eiei immediately understood what she was getting at.

"I had the dream again." She frowned.

"The dream you can't remember?" He nodded. He had never felt it fit to tell her that he did, in fact, remember one detail from the dream. Whenever he woke up, that boy's face was always imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. Eiei did not know who the boy was or where he came from, but he knew that the boy was important in Eiei's life. And so, despite the rumours that were circulating around the kingdom, Eiei refused to marry Queen Risa. He was just waiting for Terra's queen, Risa's sister, to come for a visit so he could ask about the boy. There was no way that Eiei would ever ask Risa about another man, because she had a tendency to get quite jealous. As the servants slowly ushered in the food, Eiei kept his thoughts on the boy. He had never seen someone with such pale skin, or blue hair and eyes on the island. Risa often said that he had washed up on their shores, probably from the mainland, but Eiei remembered nothing. Risa started talking again, and he snapped to attention, shoving his lost memories to the back of his mind for the moment.

-

The meeting was important. Satoshi knew that. He just couldn't understand how one man could go on for three and a half hours about the nation's supply of monotropa, how it affected the economy, where it was in short supply, how many people needed, and blah blah blah blah blah. In fact, if any of his advisors had a chance to speak at the moment, they would say that Satoshi looked very interested and seemed to be hanging onto every word. In reality, Satoshi was staring at the chart without actually seeing it and his mind was on other things. For example, what his advisors would say when he told them that he would not, ignoring any protests, marry that girl from some royal family that Satoshi didn't care about, because he didn't, in fact, like her one bit. Despite everything his advisors would say of course. But what do they know. He was also thinking about the small faction of Kei supporters still lurking around who would kill him at any chance they could get. But the main thing on Satoshi's mind was whether or not he should bang his head against the table, or just order the guy to be removed from the palace as quickly as possible. Then the man stopped talking and Satoshi sat up a little straighter. But no, the man was just taking a breath before he launched into another long-winded explanation.

"I really need to talk to Krad or Daisuke and figure out how they stand this," Satoshi mumbled.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Did you ask a question?" The man's attention was now completely on him.

"Dear Leto, you hear like an owl." Satoshi snapped in response. The man looked surprised, unsure if he had just been complemented or not. Satoshi just shook his head and stood up.

"Let's take a break." The room emptied quickly, and Satoshi made his way down the hall to his chambers. There was another issue, always lingering at the back of his mind. Recently, he had been having dreams. Strange dreams and he could never remember them when he woke up. But he would remember the feelings that came with the dreams. Hope, happiness, and most of all, love.

* * *

MW- o.o Oh my god, yay! I can't believe I actually finished the prologue to Forever Young. _–really wishes she could jump up and down-_ Oh well. Anyway, here are a few things to remember:

1- Eiei is Dark. I am using the name Eiei to distinguish Dark's character from Eiei's.

2- This is the sequel to Our Kingdoms. If you have not read this story, it might not make sense.

3- It is late at night here, and I have not gotten a decent sleep in a week. I apologise for things that are weird.

4- REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round. Why? Because then authors write. That's why. It makes sense, I swear!


	2. Book I, Chap I

**Title: **Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary: **Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings: **well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know: **This _is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. (Long live the rare pairs!) Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

* * *

The stench of fish only added to the bustling activity of the docks as Eiei made his way down the planks. Ships were pulling out for the afternoon with high hopes and the early morning ships were pulling in with a fresh catch. As they pulled in, bids were yelled out from all angles, hoping to get the best fish first. The people around him and the rushing crowds made him feel at home and safe. Up at the castle, Risa treated him as if he was some kind of royalty, but down here, nobody gave him a second glance. It was nice. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he was all that special, everyone just assumed so because…Eiei slowly lifted his hand to his chest and twirled the crystal in between his fingers, where it dangled on a piece of leather cord. The sound around him seemed to fade away as the cool stone slid over and between his fingers. Raising his eyes, Eiei gazed across the dark ocean, towards the mainland that was visible just before the horizon. The land he was looking at was called Terra, where Queen Riku lived, but Eiei knew there were other kingdoms out there. Slowly, he let his eyes drift close, letting all his feeling concentrate on the crystal. The texture, the smell, the feel of the smooth stone. Maybe it could tell him something about his past. Maybe it could tell him about...snow, ice, darkness, love. The sudden rush of emotions coming out of the crystal and flowing through his body made his eyes snapped open in surprise. He suddenly jerked back as he almost screamed, although it came out as more of a choked gasp. Risa smiled in front of him and tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were concentrating so hard and I didn't want to interrupt," she said sweetly. Eiei stopped a nasty reply right before it slid off his tongue, confused as to why it was there in the first place. For some reason, her flirting really irked him this time. Before, he had brushed it off as simply bothersome, but now he wanted to yell out that he wasn't interested and that he wished she would just go away. He quickly dropped the crystal, fearing it would make him have more irrational thoughts. Risa noticed his confusion and slight fear.

"Are you alright?" He nodded quickly.

"Just fine," he replied, a bit stiffly. She nodded and looked towards the mainland, her eyes skimming the skinny shadow that caressed the horizon.

"Riku's coming to visit," she said at last. "She'd like to meet you." Risa cast a sidelong look at him. Eiei quickly looked away. He didn't mind meeting Queen Riku, but he felt that Risa wanted something more.

"I'd like to tell her some good news about my dynasty." And there it was. The subtle hint that the queen hoped would lead to so much more. And there were so many ways for Eiei to respond to her. No, not happing, not interested, I'd rather throw myself off a cliff, I'm in love with someone else, etcetera etcetera. But Eiei wasn't interested in breaking her heart. He just wanted to let her down easily, if that was possible. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before words finally formed.

"Your Majesty..." he paused, unsure of what to say, "I...I don't really have any memories. We both know that...but, I don't think that's a reason for me to start my life over completely. I still feel like there's someone out there waiting for me." Risa bit her lip.

"This is because of the dreams, isn't it?" she asked sharply. Eiei didn't deny it. The dreams probably were the main factor in his decision. The dreams, and the constant nagging feeling that half of his heart and soul was missing, and somebody else had it.

-

At that moment, the 'somebody else' was curled up on a comfortable divan, reading a book. Outside, rain slid down the window, distorting the view with it's constant barrage. Occasionally, the rain would change to snow, which would last for about a half an hour, before changing back to rain. The residents of Frigus were used to this kind of weather in their spring time, and now they were all shut tight up in their homes going up about their lives. The clouds showed no sign of going away anytime soon, so Satoshi had hidden himself away in a corner of the library to avoid any advisors or people of that sort. In a way, the divan in the back of the library provided a place away from the hassles of running a country. Contrary to popular belief, running your own kingdom was hard, Satoshi mused as he turned another page in his book. Metallic footsteps brought him out of his fantasy world, and the blue haired boy shrunk back into the cushions as if they would hide him from outside intruders.

"Mi'lord?" A voice called out, somewhere to his left and towards the front of the library. Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Maseru, his captain of the guard. It was a shame Mirain didn't like him, though she probably had a good reason.

"Over here," the blunette replied softly, not wanting to attract any one else's attention. There was a pause, and then the soldier emerged from a space in between the bookshelves.

"Your advisors are looking for you," Maseru said as he appeared, a knowing half smile on his face.

"I know. I'm avoiding them," Satoshi scowled, looking up at the captain. If there was one thing Maseru was, it was big. He stood almost as tall as most doors, and when one was sitting down, he seemed to tower above everything else. Luckily, Satoshi was not one to be easily intimidated. He flipped through a few more pages, uninterested, before looking sideways at the soldier, who was still standing there.

"And," he asked. Maseru shifted his weight between feet in an uncomfortable fidget.

"And...it's about the rumours of an uprising." Satoshi's scowl deepened and moved his attention to the water sliding down the window. He did not want to deal with this right now. Not now, not ever. The idea that Kei still had supporters out there irked him. It made him want to...what was that?

"Did you hear that?" The blue haired boy asked, whipping his head around and studying the library. Maseru looked confused.

"Hear what?" Satoshi continued to look around as he replied.

"That bird. It sounded," he paused, confusion leaking into his voice, "It sounded like a seagull." Maseru nodded slowly before shaking his head in a negative response. Satoshi frowned and sank back into the cushions.

"Your advisors are waiting," Maseru said slowly, before taking a deep breath and walking away. Satoshi briefly wondered if he was going crazy.

* * *

MW-...I live! I know, I know, I shouldn't have taken so long. DX I feel guilty! Now leave me alone! I had a huge writer's block, and I'm stuck between mid-terms and finals. Anyway, I did a "free write" when I had a spare piece of time and came up with this. I hope you like it! Thanks to **TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**, _Mizuki hikari_, **ElricHilf-nii**, _cobaltstar_, **Weinerdog of Death and Doom**, _Kikaru Light_, **Tsuki Fox**, and _crimsonrosepetals_ for reviewing! Everyone please review this time around too! 


	3. Book I, Chap II

**Title: **Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary: **Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings: **well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know: **This _is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

* * *

The ship lurched as another wave crashed against the side. Riku stumbled and braced herself as she hit the wall. Glaring dangerously at the wood, she pushed herself back away from the wall. She hated any sea voyages with a passion. Why her sister chose to have her kingdom out in the middle of the sea was beyond her, but Riku was definitely a land person. True, her kingdom of Terra was on the coast, but Riku had made sure to build her palace as far inland as she could get it, without it going to be a problem if Accendo ever decided to invade. Riku smirked as she stumbled down the wooden corridor; like Daisuke would ever invade. He was simply to kind for that. Another wave struck the ship and this time succeeded in knocking Riku off of her feet. As she hit the floor, a string of curses escaped from her mouth. Footsteps behind her caused her to turn her glare from the offending wood onto a poor sailour, who was suddenly wishing he had taken the other route to the deck. Riku stood up slowly and turned to stare at the sailour fully on. The man took a slight step back. 

"Get me off this ship _now_," Riku hissed, accenting every word. The sailour nodded and ran back to take that other way he had been thinking of. Riku grabbed the doorknob to her cabin and yanked it open violently. Whatever Risa's reason was to ask her out here, it had better be good.

-

Eiei watched from his balcony as the royal ship from Terra pulled into the harbour below. It wasn't a big ship, but not small either. Mercadia didn't get many visitors from the main land, so Eiei could help but be fascinated by the different design of the ship. It was much more elegantly built than many of the fishing fleets, but that might just be because of the ship's royal status. He didn't know, since he had never seen Risa's ship. He didn't even know if she had one. But however elegant, the ship didn't maneuver as smoothly as the fishing ships, Eiei noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Risa hurrying down the palace steps. Sighing, Eiei continued to watch the ship, laying his head on his folded arms. He slowly let his eyes drift close, leaving his mind to wander. The cool ocean mist suddenly seemed a lot colder, and stung his skin as it wiped by. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a memory stirred, like leaves rustling in the breeze. He reached out to grab it, but it slipped effortlessly through his fingers. Opening his eyes half-way, he stared sadly out at the sliver of shadow which represented the mainland. If he went there, he would find his answers, he just knew it. Answers to everything. But just like the continent, the answers he sought were so far away. Out of reach, one might say. As if to test the theory, Eiei slowly reached out a hand towards the shadow on the horizon. It looked as though the piece of land could fit in his hand, but he knew better and slowly let his arm drop. A knock at the door interrupted his thought pattern, and Eiei straightened. He should meet Queen Riku. She would be the one to grant his wish, after all, whether she knew it or not.

-

Krad strolled quietly through the crowded streets of Solis. The people gave him shy glances and slight bows, but nothing more, as they had become accustomed to their king's strolls. This was one of the few times that Krad felt he did not need to act royal and hide his problems from the world. Recently, his mind had been focusing on one thing: Dark. Ever since he heard of Dark's death, he felt as though something was off with the world. Dark had always been a constant in his life, even if they didn't like each other at times. Even so, though, Krad couldn't shake the feeling that something more was out there; the feeling that _Dark_ was out there. He knew it was a pointless feeling though, and hadn't even bothered to tell Satoshi about it, for fear of getting the blunette's hopes up. But every time Krad caught a glimpse of dark hair, he found himself looking for the owner, searching for that annoying smile and those laughing eyes. He never found them. So he continued to wander the streets, believing that if he did so, he would find what he was looking for.

-

"Trade relations are doing well on the mainland," Riku reported as she pushed her food around her plate. Risa and the other man, Eiei, were hanging on to her every word about the main continent, "And Frigus is finally starting to get back on it's feet, albeit with a little help from Atrum."

"What happened in Frigus?" Riku couldn't hide the small frown that marred her face at the question. Something about this Eiei irked her. He just seemed...off, somehow. Like he wasn't himself.

"Civil war," she said blandly, "Hikaris were thrown out of power by Hiwatari, and many years later Hikaris resurface and take back the country. Accidentally killed Atrum's heir in the process though. Fell off of a cliff. Or something like that." Eiei nodded slowly. Somehow, it seemed as though he had heard the news before. As if he had already known what Riku was going to say before she said it.

"Where are you from?" Riku asked suddenly, and seemingly innocently as she nibbled on a piece of bread. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the man flounder for an answer, only to have Risa come to his rescue.

"He doesn't remember anything," the younger sister chirped as she grabbed Eiei's arm, "He just washed up about a year ago." Riku frowned at the obvious favouritism that her sister had for this man, besides the elder's obvious misgivings. It looked like this was going to be a very interesting visit.

* * *

MW: This would have been up sooner, but my computer got hijacked. I honestly have nothing to say, except I was having several bad day with English when I wrote this (English is not my mother tongue). And that I love Riku. Risa not so much. (Read: not at all) Thanks to **Tsuki Fox**, _Kikaru Light_, **KireiRakuen**, _Mizuki hikari_, **Firey Chronicles**, _Weinerdog of Death and Doom, _and **lukomouse**. You all will be happy to know that some part of all your usernames showed up as misspelled on my document. Anyway, please review! Reviews make me happy and give me cause to write. For further notice: I will probably come back and re-edit this chapter, seeing as English is giving me a hard time right now. Another note: If anyone who speaks English as a mother tongue (or just really really well) wants to beta, I would seriously appreciate it. 


	4. Book I, Chap III

**Title: **Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary: **Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings: **well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know: **This _is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

* * *

Satoshi made his way slowly down the stone hallway, stifling a yawn as he shuffled along. It was some awful hour in the morning, when most of the castle and the surrounding countryside were fast asleep in their beds. The blunette used to be one of them, but a very irate messenger bird had decided that the young king had other, better, things to do. Which was why he was now two floors below his bedroom, answering an 'urgent' summon. The bird was perched on his shoulder, sleeping away, and he couldn't help but glare at it in jealousy as he reached his destination. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Satoshi stepped into the dimly lit room. Books were piled high, some stacks almost to the ceiling, but his attention was immediately directed to the glittering pool near the west wall of the room. Moonlight shone in from one of the uncovered windows, casting it's light off the water's surface and lighting the room with it's eerie glow.

A small whimper tore his attention away from the reflective pool and towards a stack of books that were teetering dangerously on a small table. He caught a glimpse of a figure struggling with something behind the wall of literature. Satoshi took a hesitant step forward.

"Towa?" he called cautiously. Bright green eyes peered out at him, and then the woman smiled brilliantly.

"Oh! You're here!" She grinned, "How very prompt of you!" Satoshi glared at the bird still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Your messenger didn't give me much of a choice," he replied dryly. Towa's grin seemed to widen even more as she scooped up her bird.

"Aw, but isn't she adorable?" The Seer asked, nuzzling the white feathers before sweeping over the cage and placing the tired animal inside it. Satoshi chose not to respond to her question, and raised an eyebrow.

"The message said that you had something interesting to show me?" he asked. Towa froze, and glanced at him in slight confusion before realisation covered her face.

"Oh yes!" She quickly hopped over to the stack of books that she had been absorbed in when Satoshi had first come in and grabbed a thick volume towards the bottom of the pile.

"Maseru told me you've been having, for lack of a better word, visions of sort," Towa said, pulling on the book. Satoshi opened his mouth to tell her that getting the book that way wasn't the best idea, but was cut off when she started talking again. "That first prophecy I told you about, that one that helped you defeat Kei, wasn't the only prophecy made by the Seer at that time. I have his whole collection of prophecy's right...here!" With one final tug, Towa yanked the book out of the stack and turned around, holding it up triumphantly. Satoshi cringed as the stack shuddered at the loss of the book, waved back and forth, and finally fell with a huge crash that shook the whole floor. Towa froze and glanced over her shoulder.

"Oops," she said softly, then immediately turned her attention back to the king, "Forget that! Come here!" The blunette shook his head. Just like Towa. Not that he really had any problems with her; she was a great Seer and a good advisor, she just tended to be a little...eccentric at times. Shaking his head, he made his way towards her. She flipped quickly through the pages, letting out a small "Aha!" when she found what she was looking for. Leaning forward slightly, he could see old runes that covered one page and the other with a map of the other countries. A slender finger pointed to the only island country on the map.

"Mercadia." Satoshi stated, and glanced up at Towa's face. "What about it?" Towa smiled mysteriously.

"Not so much about the country itself, but rather about the land it covers," she explained, "Mercadia is basically a big island. However, it has a bunch of smaller islands, see? However, only one was big enough and important enough to get on the map. Crater Island." Her finger shifted south west of Mercadia's mainland to a small circle on the map. Satoshi lifted an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the island Queen Risa built a bridge to, because of all the excellent fishing there?" he asked.

"Correct." Towa affirmed his suspicions, "However, Queen Risa's port isn't the only thing special about Crater Island. As far as myths go, Crater Island supposedly just appeared one day. The story goes that a fisherman had lost his son at sea. He searched everywhere, but could find no trace of the boy, so he prayed to the gods to help him find his child. Next day, there was an island of the coast with a mountain that had a crater in it's top. Long story short, fisherman went, found his son, alive mind you, and everyone lived happily ever after. Anyway, since then, people have been 'finding' lost loved ones on this island ever since. Some speculate that Crater Island is a door to the afterlife." Satoshi blinked slowly.

"What's the point?" he asked. Towa rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"You're hearing seagulls. You're smelling salt water. When Dark fell off the cliff, he had your crystal around his neck. My guess is that he's on the island and that you're connected to the crystal, which is why your 'visions' are happening!" She declared triumphantly. Satoshi stared at her, eyes darkening slightly.

"Impossible," he snarled, turning away, "I saw Dark's fall. There's no way he could have survived." Towa bit her lip nervously, watching her king slowly shut himself off from her.

"I know it still hurts," she whispered softly, "But, don't you think---" She cut off as Satoshi glared at her over his shoulder.

"Let the dead stay dead," he snapped and stormed towards the door, "This conversation is over." The sound of the door slamming accented his exit. Towa smiled sadly and crossed her arms. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"You foolish boy."

-

Riku was irritated. She had been here almost a week, and couldn't stand the company she had been forced to keep. Risa could like that Eiei guy all she wanted, but nothing he did could get rid of Riku's misgivings about him. She found herself snapping at him for almost everything he did, then wishing she didn't when he had done something nice. Perhaps the most annoying thing about him was that she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him somewhere before. Maybe Risa was right; maybe this guy was someone important. Or at least, he _had been._ He most certainly wasn't any more.

"At least, not until remembers something," Riku mumbled. She was leaning against the rail of her balcony, listening the servants behind her pack her luggage. Tonight she'd be leaving. A storm was supposed to blow in early tomorrow morning, so the captain had figured they better leave while the skies were still relatively clear. The sun wasn't that close to setting either. But then again, the darkness could come quickly.

"Milady?" Riku glanced over her shoulder at the servant who had spoken. A slight nod was all she needed to know they were ready to leave.

"Take it down the ship," she ordered, pushing herself off the cool stone and moving back into the room. The servants quickly gathered up the luggage and left. After one last look around, Riku followed them.

"Riku! Wait up!" The Queen of Terra paused, and turned around smiling.

"Hello Risa," Riku called back as her sister hurried down the hallway towards her. Risa grinned broadly as she came to a stop near her sister.

"I came to bid you goodbye, and a safe journey home," the younger said, hugging Riku. Smiling, Riku returned the hug.

"Thank you. Take care of yourself, and keep an eye on that boy. I don't trust him," Riku warned as she pulled back. Risa laughed softly, then glanced around.

"I'm sure, despite your misgivings, that he would bid you a safe journey as well. If I could find him that is." Riku raised her eyebrows.

"He's missing?" she asked. Risa nodded.

"I'll probably find after you're gone though!" She added cheerfully. Smiling, Riku followed her sister down to the docks. After a few more farewells, and a couple more promises, Riku waved to her sister from the deck of the ship as it left port. As soon as Risa was out of site though, Riku was off the deck and hiding in her bunk. Sea trips were awful.

"Next time," she swore as the ship rocked unstably, "Next time, Risa's coming to visit _me_." A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts, and Riku turned towards it.

"Come in," she called, and was surprised when the captain himself poked his head through the door.

"Afternoon, your highness," he greeted her, "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem." Riku's face fell.

"Problem?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. The captain smiled weakly.

"It seems we have a stowaway." Riku let out the breathe she had been holding. It could have been worse.

"Show me." she commanded. The captain nodded to someone standing outside the door and two guards brought in someone a little too familiar for Riku's tastes. Sighing, she rested her head against the wood of the desk.

"You're following me, aren't you?" she moaned. Eiei just smiled weakly.

* * *

MW: Finished this just in time to attend my night job. DX Sorry this is late, but real life is killing me. Not to mention this sounded a hell of a lot better in my head. Anyway, thanks to _Firey Chronicles,_**Weinerdog of Death and Doom,**_ Kikaru Light_, **KireiRakuen,**_Tsuki Fox_, and **lukomouse** for reviewing. Please review this time too! 


	5. Book I, Chap IV

**Title:**Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary:**Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings:**well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know:**This_is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

* * *

Fingers drummed against the wood panelling of the desk in an almost perfect staccato cadence. A nervous shift caused the bed springs to squeak as they moved under the weight. The tapping stopped abruptly, and Eiei almost seemed to shrink as Riku's stare narrowed in on him. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Riku sighed and cleared her throat. 

"So," she started, "What are we going to do with you?" Eiei grimaced.

"Don't send me back to Mercadia?" he suggested.

"Why shouldn't I?" Riku demanded in her most authoritative voice. Eiei fidgeted.

"As you know, I have amnesia," he began, and Riku nodded once in acknowledgement, "But I'm not from Mercadia. I know how Queen Risa went on and one about me starting a new life, but I want to know about my old life first." he paused to pull out the crystal necklace, "And I want to know who this belongs to." A sharp intake of breathe alerted Eiei as Riku all but leapt across the room, snatching the necklace and almost choking him.

"Where did you get this?" the brunette demanded, "This is a royal crystal from the Frigus monarchy! Did you steal it? You did!"

"What? Yes! No! Wait...I don't know! Amnesia! But...either way, I want to return it." Riku leaned backwards and looked Eiei straight in the eyes. Amethyst reflected nothing back at her except sincerity. She released her hold on the crystal and stood up.

"Fine."

-

"Thank you very much for giving me this chance, I mean, I won't get in your way and I'll try not to annoy you, although I don't understand why I annoy you in the first place and---"

"Stop talking," Riku growled, standing at the rail and watching the land of Terra drift closer. Eiei quickly shut his mouth. Although she had taken a chance by letting him come ashore with her, Riku could easily deport him at any point in time. Instead, he turned his attention to the mainland that was drawing ever closer. Terra shores were almost as busy as those of Mercadia, but this time Eiei could see a huge expanse of land, stretching even further than the boundaries of Terra. He could hear it calling to him.

-:-

Satoshi chose to ignore the lessons in manners he had been given all his life and slouched a little in his chair. He wasn't sure how he had gotten dragged into the kingdom's budget meeting, but he was fairly certain that it had involved being ambushed in the hallway. And of course, Towa was here as well, which didn't help matters at all. He was still somewhat irritated with her for last night. Satoshi sank a little lower in his seat and pointedly ignored the looks the Seer kept shooting him every couple of seconds. He vaguely wondered if he could fall asleep and get away with it…

-:-

The whole ship shuddered as it touched the dock. Immediately, crew members were jumping overboard with ropes, struggling to get the boat tied securely. Eiei watched in amazement over the side, a little surprised at how high the ship seemed from here. Riku said nothing, watching the young man just in case he leaned too far over the rail. Unfortunately, he seemed to be growing on her, and she found herself looking out for him more. Growling inwardly, she quickly averted her eyes and watched the crew lower the gangplank.

-:-:

Satoshi slumped a little lower in his chair and fought to make his eyes focus. Why were these meetings always so long? And why did he have to be in attendance? That's what advisers were for! To tell him what was going on! In short sentences. Pointedly ignoring Towa, who was still glancing at him from time to time, Satoshi tried to mentally calculate how much longer this would last.

-:-

Eiei followed Riku slowly down the gangplank. The city was alive and bustling; vendors were lining both sides of the streets. Birds flew overhead, and Eiei tilted his head back to watch them.

"Watch where you're going," Riku said a little gruffly, from in front of him. Eiei snapped his head down and focused on the back of Riku's head. He carefully stepped off the plank and as his foot hit the cobblestones...he stumbled forward and almost fell. Riku scoffed.

"What? Did you become to accustomed to the sea that you can't stand on solid ground now? Personally, I'd choose solid ground any day." Eiei looked directly at her, and Riku froze. His eyes seemed different somehow, more knowledgeable, and much more confused.

"Where am I?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jesting?" she demanded, "Just minutes ago you were telling me how excited you were to come to the mainland."

"I've never _left _the mainland," he retorted. Riku took a hesitant step back.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she asked nervously. But as he continued to look at her, somehow Riku knew that this wasn't completely the Eiei she had just been talking too.

-:-

The treasurer stopped talking as the king suddnely sat up in his cahir and glanced around wildly. The young man really had to stop interrupting like this, the treasurer thought.

"Your Highness? Is everything al right?" he asked politely. The blunette's head swivelled towards him and the treasurer resisted the urge to take a step backwards. Something didn't look quite right.

"What?" the young monarch asked. The man was about to repeat his question when the sound of a wooden chair skittering across the tiles and hitting the wall cut him off. All eyes turned to the Seer, who laughed nervously.

"Pardon the interruption," Towa said lightly, "But I just remembered something the King must be informed of." With that, she grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him out of the room. There was a long pause.

"So...five minute break?"

Satoshi stumbled to a halt as Towa pulled him around the corner. She peered around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before rounding on him.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"Me!" Satoshi said, mocking her. Towa smirked, but it quickly became a frown.

"How did you get in his body? That should be physically impossible for anyone without majical powers, which I remind you, you do not have." she paused, obviously thinking, as Satoshi grew more and more confused. "Unless!" she started up again, "You have set foot on some part of the mainland, or you set foot on Frigus territory, and you are still wearing the crystal! Well? Are you?" Satoshi blinked slowly.

"From what I remember," he said cautiously. "Where am I?" Towa waved a hand dismissively.

"Never mind that," she said, "Just close your eyes for a moment." He did what she requested and the Seer placed two fingers on his forehead. A brief moment passed, then Satoshi opened his eyes. A look of annoyance crossed his face.

"Towa, why are your fingers on my forehead?" Towa smiled at the blunette.

"No reason," she chirped, "Let's get back to the meeting!" Only then did Satoshi realise they were standing in the hall.

-:-

Riku watched as Eiei blinked and his eyes slowly came back into focus.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. Eiei nodded as he slowly sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Riku answered uncertainly, "One minute you acted totally different, and then you just collapsed." Eiei blinked. "Do you remember anything?" she asked. Eiei paused, and then shook his head.

"Nothing," he responded.

-:-

"What do you mean he acted differently?" Two figures cloaked in black stood in a closed off section of the royal garden, talking in soft voices. The first one shrugged, as if willing words to appear out of thin air.

"I don't know," he whispered, "It was like some other entity had taken over his body." The second one shook his head and chuckled.

"The kid's probably just not up to the stress of being king," he answered. The first one sighed.

"I don't think so. I mean...all his features changed! Physically changed. Not major changes, but...his face seemed different somehow. You know, I have heard rumours that Prince Dark may still be alive. Maybe he had something to do with this." The second scoffed.

"Rubbish," he retorted, "Utter rubbish. No one could survive a fall like that. Trust me, _Prince _Dark is dead. And soon, so will _King_ Satoshi. Just stick to the plan, and keep your post. Don't let anyone know of your true identity. For this to work, you must keep your wits about you. The leader says it's almost time to move." The first one nodded, and watched as the second looked around carefully and skulked off into the shadows. Something about this just didn't feel right.

* * *

MW- Hopefully, you can figure out what just happened. If not, I'm very sorry that I didn't make it clear. Thank you to **KireiRakuen**, _Kikaru Light_, **Firey Chronicles**,_ Feathery Fear_,** Weinerdog of Death and Doom**,_ Tsuki Fox_,** judikickshiney**, and _Amber_ for your reviews! Please review this time too! And thank to my wonderful new beta: **Amber** aka **Beloved and Defiance**, who helped me with this chapter! 


	6. Book I, Chapter V

Title: Forever Young

**Title: **Forever Young

**Author:** Meine Welt

**Summary: **Those who have been found seek that which is lost. Those who have been lost seek that which is found. It is the law of opposites. Sequel to Our Kingdoms. DarkxSatoshi

**Disclaimer:** D.N. Angel does not, and will never, belong to me.

**Warnings: **well, obviously, it's shonen-ai. Probably OOCness while we're at it.

**Things to Know: **This _is_ DarkxSatoshi, with a bit of KradxDaisuke thrown in. (Long live the rare pairs!) Do not flame me because I enjoy these pairings. I'd rather get comments on how I write rather than on what I like.

**A/N:** From the looks of things, _Forever Young_ will be about 3 chapters shorter than _Our Kingdoms_. Thought I'd give you notice ahead of time.

**Second A/N**- Sorry _Beloved and Defiance_! I know I should have waited for your beta version, but I felt like the readers deserved the chapter already. I know I'm going to get a lot of "wow, you're alive" reviews...but this is the **un-betaed** version, and I'll put the betaed version up when I hear back from _Beloved and Defiance_.

* * *

Eiei paced nervously around the room that Riku had let him stay in. She was being so generous; so why couldn't he tell her the truth? Eiei ran a hand threw his hair as he thought back to what had transpired. He had stepped down off of the ship, and then he had been in some sort stone meeting room. And, of course, there was that white haired woman...she hadn't looked old, so why was her hair white?

"Maybe she was an Oracle," he mused aloud. Eiei had only met one Oracle, that he could remember, and that she had just been passing through Mercadia. But that was besides the point, because the woman he had met in that stone hallway didn't really look like Toki no Byoushin. Eiei slumped down onto the small bed, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. Maybe...if that woman was an Oracle, she probably had the Sight as well. The ability of a Seer.

"She could probably help me then," Eiei mumbled. A Seer could probably tell him who he was, and the woman in his vision seemed to recognise him too, so she might not even have to use her Sight. He slowly reached a hand up, fingering the crystal that hung around his neck. Riku had said this was personal property of the Frigus monarchy...and then that woman had said something about setting foot on Frigus property. Everything seemed to be leading back to the country of Frigus. A soft knock at the door broke Eiei's concentration an d he quickly focused on the heavy wood. Before he could give permission to enter though, the door was already opening and Riku stepped quietly into the room.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling well," she said, her eyes flicking everywhere but Eiei's face. Apparently, she still wasn't comfortable with him.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Your Highness," he replied, standing as he did so and giving a small bow. Riku flushed slightly.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. She hesitated, and then continued in a slightly gentler tone, "It makes me feel weird, like you're going to start worshipping me or something. Unless you're just trying to get on my good side." She eyed him suspiciously. Eiei grinned widely.

"Maybe," he admitted, "Actually, I was wondering if there was any way I could possibly visit Frigus during my stay on the mainland."

"Absolutely not," Riku said firmly. "Risa is going to extremely upset when she find s out that you stowed away, and request that I return you immediately, which I fully intend on doing." Eiei bit his lip.

"Is that really necessary? I mean...isn't it more important to me to find out who I am?" he peered up at her through his bangs. The queen flinched and quickly looked away.

"It's not my decision," she said roughly, "And stop trying to charm me!" With that, she turned heel and strode from the room, slamming the door behind her. Eiei sighed, and crossed to the window. The capital of Terra spread out below him. He could see the sea glittering close by, and in the distance, He could just barely see the border. If Riku wasn't going to grant him permission, he would just have to sneak out himself.

:-:

Satoshi pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes until he saw stars. He was sitting in his study, attempting to figure out what happened when he had suddenly found himself away from his meeting. He was pretty sure he had seen the Queen of Terra, but everything had transpired so quickly that he felt like he couldn't be sure of anything. But that wasn't true. He was sure he had found himself in the hallway outside of the meeting room, with two of Towa's fingers on his forehead.

"Which means that it's reasonable to assume that she knows something," Satoshi muttered, standing up from his desk. She wasn't about to hunt him down, not after their disastrous last meeting, so it was up to him. Knowing the Oracle, she was probably in her chambers near the bottom of the castle. The young monarch wound his way through the hallways, mumbling to himself, when he suddenly stopped and backtracked. Through the open doors of the library he had just passed, he could see Towa sitting at a table with papers spread out in front of her.

"Towa?" He pushed the door open and stepped inside as she looked up.

"Oh! Hi!" she said cheerfully, "And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me _To-To_! Repeat." Satoshi rolled his eyes. She seemed to be her normal self at least, besides the fact she was in the library.

"Why are you in here?" the blunette asked, picking up one of the documents she had been studying.

"There was an...accident?" It came out as more of a question than a statement and Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Towa just smiled at him.

"So! What can I help you with?" she asked, pulling the paper out of the king's hand.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you what happened during the meeting."

"Oh, that? That was just a simple body switch. Don't worry about it," Towa responded cheerfully, gathering the papers into a semi-organised pile.

"But who did I switch bodies with?" Satoshi pressed. This time, the Oracle hesitated before responding.  
"I don't know." The statement was said much too quickly, and Satoshi knew she was lying. But before he could say anything, the woman was moving forward.

"You should take a look at this," she said, holding up a document. He blinked and took it from her and did a quick scan of it.

"Bahrani?" He questioned, stumbling a little over the pronounciation.

"Yes. Apparently, they're a big group of Kei supporters, and other disenters. I don't know what they're all doing together, but I figure they have to be planning something," Towa rested her chin on her palm, watching Satoshi's reaction as he read through the undetailed report.

"Is this all we have on them?" the blunette asked when he was done. She nodded.

"That's all for now. I'll keep you updated though," she responded.

"I'd appreciate it."

:-:

Eiei slid his way down the side of the castle, wondering how exactly he knew how to do this, but it seemed very natural to him. Landing softly, he sighed. Riku was going to make it her mission to kill him when she found out he was gone in the morning. Sprinting towards the gate, he paused briefly to let a guard march by before slipping through the darkness and into the town. The streets were pretty much deserted, few choosing to travel through the night. Unfortunately, most of the night travellers seemed to be headed for the sea, and not in the direction of the border. Eiei pulled the cloak he had 'borrowed' tighter around his body and headed for the outskirts of the city. Hurrying through the backstreets and alleyways, he paused when he saw the checkpoint.

"Damn!" he cursed, biting his lip in frustration. He backtracked to one of the side streets and sat down on the cobblestones. He needed to figure out a way to get past those guards.

"Excuse me?" A kind, soft voice, made him look up. A very beautiful girl with long blond hair stood above him. "Are you well?" she continued. Eiei then noticed the horse draw cart behind her. Another blond sat on top of it, but he seemed more wary than the girl.

"Um...yes, I'm fine. But may I ask if you're going to Accendo border?" The girl glanced over her shoulder, but the young man only gave a half-shrug.

"We are," he responded, "Do you need a lift?" Eiei smiled.

"If possible."

"Of course!" the girl said, pulling him up and leading him towards the cart, "My name's Freedert, and this is Elliot! What's your name?"

"You may call me Eiei."

:-:

A frosty wind rattled the closed shutters of the small house, but the occupants paid the chill no mind, completely focused on the retelling of what had happened at the castle.

"--he just seemed like a different person somehow. Anyway, Towa then dragged him out of the room and when they came back he appeared normal again. I don't know what happened," the man finished, leaning back in his chair. There was a small pause for contemplation, but it was soon broken by a woman's laughter.

"Sounds to me like our darling _king_ has lost his mind," the blond haired girl leaned back, a smirk on her face.

"We don't know that for sure," another voice interjected, "Sounds more like majic to me." The girl's smirk transformed quickly into a scowl.

"No one asked for your opinion Keiji!" she snapped.

"Enough you two!" the first man snapped, "Saga. If you have a problem with this, which it seems you do, you can show yourself out." Saga Keiji said nothing, but looked away quickly as the first man continued.

"We have almost the full funding we need from Cilicis, and we're about ready to start smuggling King Argentine's army into the country. The rebellion is drawing nearer, and if, as Mio Hio suggests, Satoshi is loosing his mind, then we'll have the advantage. Soon, everything will fall into place and Bahrani will take control."

* * *

_Bahrani-_ a constellation from the Indian culture. On the day of the constellation Bahrani, dwarfish malformed devils enjoy the feast of gruel cooked with the flesh of the dead on the battlefield (Encyclopaedia of Indian Literature Vol. 1, pg. 447). Bahrani is ruled by Yama, the God of Death.

**MW:** Basically the same thing I posted on my bio on the 23rd of March. I knew I needed to update. However, right now I'm attempting to get my Dottorato di Ricerca (not sure how to put that in English) and I have a job. But! I managed to crank this out, and I would like to thank my lovely beta: **Beloved and Defiance** for putting up with me. Thanks also to all those who reviewed: _Firey Chronicles,_ **judikickshiney,** _Feathery Fear,_ **Kikaru Light,** _Weinerdog of Death and Doom,_ **KireiRakuen,**_Tsuki Fox,_ **tohda,** and _Shuuji Kiritani_. I appreciate all of your words, and I know it's hard to put up with me, but I'm trying!!

Final note: It seems that the site has been messing up the spacing in between my paragraphs that signal a scene change. I'm going to try and fix it, but that probably means re-uploading every chapter, so please ignore any alerts you might get from that.


End file.
